Speakers are often used in shopping areas, atriums, foyers, pavilions, and other at least partially enclosed areas for reproducing music, talk radio, and other audio. Conventional speaker systems often include a low-range speaker such as a subwoofer and a number of higher-range speakers spaced from the low-range speaker. The frequency ranges of the low-range speaker and the higher-range speakers often overlap, with crossover frequency soundwaves being generated by both the low range speaker and the higher-range speakers. When the speakers are spaced apart, the crossover frequency soundwaves are often out of phase with each other in portions of the listening area, thus resulting in unwanted wave cancellation or muting effects.
Such speakers are often positioned on floors, placed on countertops, tables or other furniture, or mounted to walls. This can displace other fixtures or furniture, distract from the intended ambience of the listening area, and/or result in suboptimal acoustics.